A pressure reduction function in quick coupling is already known, and in this respect reference can be made to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,042 and 5,159,955. In such a coupling the pressure reduction function can be included in one or both of the coupling components. The pressure reduction function includes a shut-off element in the form of a ball that is acted upon, counter to the action of a spring, in order to lift it from its seat. Media can then flow past the shut-off element. The passing flow causes the pressure, acting counter to the coupling force of the coupling components, to be released. In this way coupling of the coupling components is considerably facilitated. Depending on how the pressure conditions appear before coupling, in the coupling arrangement in question the coupling component concerned or both coupling components is/are provided with a pressure reduction function.